Dear Memories
by Xenha
Summary: Un triste jour d'automne. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était ne pas oublier qui il était, les souvenirs qu'ils avaient dans leur cœur. Et pourtant, l'un d'eux oublia. Il oublia tout. Dans ce chemin tissé dans le passé, comment expliquer qui l'on était dans la vie de quelqu'un quand nous même ne connaissons pas la réponse ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Voici une petite Fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise... :)

 **Twitter :** xXenhaFanficxx

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Accident.**

 _« Mon cher journal,_

 _Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas tenu une plume aussi faible dans ma main, ce geste puéril me fait pourtant me sentir bien. Je me rappelle en détail des événements passés écrits à l'encre rouge... Toujours... Le temps était déjà gris aujourd'hui mais il est passé au noir. A l'avenir, je veux toujours me souvenir, je ne veux rien oublier. Jamais. Laisse moi écrire tout ce que j'ai à conter... »_

Les feuilles mortes étaient balayées au gré du vent frais d'automne, l'hiver approchait à grand pas. A peine plus âgés que dix-huit ans, trois jeunes adultes rentraient dans le village caché des feuilles : Konoha. La seule fille du groupe tenait dans sa main un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft sur lequel était noté : "À ma chère Tsunade". Elle arborait de sa mine angélique un air morose dépourvu de tout bons sentiments alors que les deux garçons qui se tenaient à ses côtés restaient silencieux et inexpressifs. Elle murmura vainement : "Je vais faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama..."  
Ils acquiescèrent et laissèrent la ninja médecin aux yeux émeraudes continuer son chemin en silence. Pas une dispute, pas un regard méprisant n'avait osé prendre place entre les deux équipiers dans cette lourde ambiance.

 **« -Je... Je vais rentré. A plus...**  
 **-Mmh... »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds traça sa route sans un mot de plus. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'avantage, le brun le retint en attrapant sa manche orangée.

 **« -Si tu as besoin de parler... »**

Naruto le regarda de ses yeux vides et déclina d'un simple signe de tête, tirant sa veste de l'étreinte de son partenaire. Il le laissa seul, planté au beau milieu du village avec ses centaines de questions qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à poser. Naruto, les yeux livides et la démarche nonchalante, déambulait telle une feuille morte sur les pavés du village en se dirigeant chez lui. Sasuke, qui était resté incrédule et impuissant, avait regagné son appartement dans les mêmes ténèbres que ses amis.

Seuls, dans leur chambre respectives, les larmes volèrent une complainte aux notes bien amères. Le lendemain allait être compliqué, d'une extrême douleur. N'arrivant pas à dormir, le jeune Uzumaki était sorti de chez lui et se dirigeait inconsciemment vers l'appartement de l'Uchiha. Il franchit le pas de la porte sans même frapper, rejoignant dans le noir son meilleur ami, assis sur son lit en face de la baie vitrée.

 **« -Pourquoi... Hein, Sasuke, pourquoi ?! »**

Les yeux cernés par les remords, il invita Naruto à le rejoindre. Le blond pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que le brun essayait de contenir sa tristesse mais l'eau salée coulait lentement sur ses joues. Alors qu'il prit place près de Sasuke, le ninja le plus imprévisible criait ses supplications à la vie de faire revenir l'être perdu mais le ciel n'y pouvait rien, personne n'y pouvait rien.

 **« -Je t'en pris Naruto... Je t'en pris... Calme toi...**

 **-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui ?! C'est injuste ! Je... Je... C'est impossible... »**

Sasuke secoua la tête en laissant tomber quelques larmes. Cette faiblesse était si rare chez lui que cela calma Naruto et le fit taire l'espace d'une minute.

 **« -Écoute, Naruto...** _commença Sasuke en posant ses mains sur les siennes_ **. Écoute moi bien... Il n'aurait jamais... Jamais voulu qu'on le pleure ainsi... Il voulait qu'on ait de lui l'image d'un héros, et c'est ce qu'il était... Ce qu'il restera à tout jamais dans nos cœurs et pour Konoha... »**

Il reprit son souffle saccadé par un pouls affolé et un cœur plus vulnérable que par le passé. Le blond le fixait de ses yeux azurs et humides, essayant de croire tant bien que mal qu'il avait raison.  
Mais la douleur était juste trop réelle.

 **« -Garde en toi les bons moments... Il y en a eu... Tellement... Garde en tête les meilleurs souvenirs de lui, sa dévotion, son dévouement pour nous... »**

Ces blessures semblaient impossible à guérir, cette cicatrice ne pouvait pas disparaître. À bout de force, le blond tomba sur l'épaule de son ami qui le prit dans ses bras.

 **« -Je suis là... On va tenir bon avec Sakura... Il nous a laissé à ce monde parce que nous étions pour lui les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eus... N'oublie jamais cela... Ne l'oublie jamais... »**

La nuit fut longue et pénible, le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Chaque seconde était un éternel recommencement, ces mêmes douleurs, ces mêmes souvenirs... Il y avait des choses que le temps n'auraient jamais pu effacer, des émotions qui endurcissaient le coeur de la plus cruelle des manières. Comme ce jour-là.

L'aube décida timidement de réveiller le village pendant que les mauvaises paroles étaient en sursis. Les visages étaient éteints, les rues inanimés, la vie morte. Tous vêtus d'un noir profond, tous cachèrent derrière des condoléances leur émotion la plus forte face à ce tragique événement.  
Avant le rassemblement afin de célébrer l'adieu qui allait être donné à l'être perdu, "l'empoté" remua une dernière fois, avachi dans son lit, recroquevillé comme un fœtus et regarda une dernière fois dans la glace.  
 _"Je n'oublierai jamais... Rien. Après ça, nos souvenirs ensemble ne pourront être que positifs..."_  
Un regard inanimé se porta sur un cadre poussiéreux de la team sept avant que ses yeux ne fuient amèrement le moment.  
 _"Je dois y aller."_

Ce jour là, le vent et l'eau avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'allier afin de rendre au ciel la possibilité de s'exprimer lui aussi, pleurant les larmes de pluie et reniflant des bourrasques de vent qui balayaient toutes les feuilles mortes qui flottaient sur le sol.  
Des larmes, il y en a eu beaucoup.  
Les discours étaient plus émouvants les uns que les autres mais certains se distinguaient par des aveux bien tardifs. La belle Haruno qui essayait de rester de marbre ne pouvait contenir la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à mesure que les personnes parlaient.  
Dans un silence lourd de sens, les roses s'accumulèrent sur une tombe de marbre dont le nom gravé en son centre ne pouvait être oublié.  
Hinata, Kiba, ainsi que Shino étaient anéantis.  
Shikamaru, Ino et Chōji, dans un état similaire, étaient compatissants et désœuvrés, ils ressentaient parfaitement la douleur de cet instant.

La journée s'acheva, le crépuscule était déjà là, prêt à laisser la place à la lune timide de cette nuit froide. Seul un croissant de l'astre éclairait les rues désertes de Konoha. Illuminée de mille-et-une bougies, la tombe au nom illisible -puisque caché par les centaines de roses- flamboyait dans cette obscurité aveuglante.

 **« -Est-ce que ça va ?**  
 **-Non. »**

Cette réponse glaçante était la seule de véridique ce soir là, et pour tout le monde. Ils s'efforçaient tous de ne pas poser cette stupide question dénuée de tout sens moral dans ces circonstances mais ils essayaient tous de se réconforter l'un et l'autre. Les anciennes équipes s'étaient toutes réunies en un lieu bien précis : l'équipe sept était chez Sasuke, l'équipe dix était chez Ino, la huit chez Hinata. Tous essayaient de se persuader que ça allait, qu'ils allaient supportés tout ça, tenir le coup. Mais il fallait bien plus que des mots pour apaiser les cœurs fragiles de ce terrible jour.

 **« -Sasuke-kun... Est-ce tu crois que... C'est à cause de...**  
 **-Sakura, ce n'est la faute de personne. Personne, tu m'entends ? »**

Le brun la prit dans ses bras rassurants et la belle Haruno s'endormit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Doucement, il la porta vers un des lits de la chambre d'ami et la couvrit du mieux possible.  
Minuit était passé depuis quelques heures, mais les deux garçons restaient éveillés dans le salon, accompagnés d'une simple lampe de chevet.

 **« -Tu crois que tout le monde est dans le même état ?**  
 **-Mmh.**  
 **-Il va nous falloir du temps... »**

Le jeune Uzumaki était étendu sur le canapé, les bras croises derrière la tête et contemplait le plafond de ses yeux fatigués et cernés semblables à ceux de l'Uchiha qui était assis sur un des fauteuils noirs en cuir, les coudes sur les genoux et le front sur ses doigts croisés. Naruto ne distinguait pas son regard, Sasuke ne voyait plus rien autour de lui comme si que sa vue avait soudainement baissé et qu'il avait perdu un peu de sa lumière.  
Cette idée le fit sourire un peu amèrement comme si qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose.

 **« -Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, Sasuke... Ça me rappelle que tu es peut-être humain...**  
 **-La ferme, usuratonkashi. »**

Le blond esquissa un sourire sincère. Lui, eux deux, eux trois, ils seraient comme ca jusqu'au bout, ensemble et inséparables même si la vie a décidé que le chemin serait plus difficile à présent.  
Tous deux brisèrent le silence et se réconfortèrent mutuellement comme des frères, des amis, des meilleurs amis et se promirent d'être présents pour Sakura, quoi qu'il advienne c'était une promesse faite à leur maître.

 _ **« Sasuke, Naruto... Si je pars en mission et que mon absence s'éternise, je veux que vous me promettiez de veiller sur Sakura. Naruto, je sais que tu feras tout, jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger. Quant à toi, Sasuke, j'ai été comme toi, je sais comment tu agiras et tu as ma confiance dans l'exercice de cette tâche. »**_

Ils sourirent simultanément à ce souvenir qui leur était soudain revenu en mémoire.

 **« -Ça me fait penser... Ça faisait un moment que les sensei avaient été envoyés hors du village... Mais... Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Kakashi-sensei nous avait dit qu'en réalité, ils étaient partis en mission secrète et que c'était une affaire d'état.**  
 **-Je vois... »**

Alors que l'aiguille allait pointer quatre heures au cadran de l'horloge, un bruit de clef retentit dans l'appartement du descendant du clan Uchiha. Le brun se tourna instantanément vers son hall d'entrée surmonté d'une arcade en pierre. Naruto, intrigué, se leva le premier pour aller vérifier s'il y avait bien quelqu'un mais fit demi-tour dés qu'il eût vérifié les couloirs déserts de l'appartement. Il rentra de nouveau dans le hall et fit volte-face vers son camarade qui le regardait d'une façon insistante.

 **« -Notre imagination,** _conclu le blond qui avançait vers le salon les yeux fermés et les bras croisés au dessus de sa tête. »_

Sasuke désactiva son Sharingan un peu affaibli et se remit correctement sur le fauteuil.

 **« -Étrange...**  
 **-Peut-être que c'est juste Sakura qui s'est levée.**  
 **-Impossible. Le bruit venait de la porte d'entrée et Sakura ne se réveillera pas d'aussi tôt.**  
 **-Mmh ? Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Je lui ai fait prendre un somnifère. La voir ainsi n'était supportable ni pour toi ni pour moi, et ça évitera qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de fatigue. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être t'en donner un aussi. »**

Le blond fit une grimace indulgente envers son camarade qui paraissait à la fois sérieux et à la fois taquin. Il déclina son offre avec humour et alla s'installer près de Sasuke. La tête blonde rencontra l'épaule du brun et un soupir se fit ressentir.

 **« -C'est ça, la vie de ninja. Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien. On n'aurait... Rien pu faire.**  
 **-Personne n'est coupable de quoi que ce soit, ne l'oublie jamais.**  
 **-Oui, mais si j'avais-**  
 **-Avec des "si", le monde n'aurait jamais connu la guerre, ni la haine et le chaos alors cesse de penser ainsi, tu veux ? »**

Les doigts de Sasuke frappèrent le front de Naruto avant que celui ci ne s'en étonne puis sourit.

 **« -Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu... Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours...**  
 **-Ca paraît pourtant clair, non ? »**

Le yeux légèrement plissés de Sasuke brillaient sous la lumière traîtresse de la réponse.

 **« -Je voulais juste... te l'entendre... dire.** _déclara Naruto, à deux doigts de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. »_

Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux et s'endormir contre son camarade immobile, un cri de panique retentit dans l'appartement et la lampe de chevet disjoncta.

 **« -Sakura-chan ?!**  
 **-Sakura ?! »**

Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre dans laquelle elle était installée mais se rendirent compte qu'elle dormait encore à poing fermé.  
 _"Un cauchemar ?"_  
Ils soufflèrent avant de regagner la pièce au fond du couloir puis, avant de franchir la porte de la chambre, un bruit sourd et soudain le silence.  
La seconde suivante ; le néant.

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie avait comme repris son cours normal : les ninjas affectés étaient de nouveau en mission ou simplement dehors et avaient fait le deuil, pour certain, de cette tragédie. A l'hôpital de Konoha, un jeune garçon brun se réveilla doucement dans une chambre blanche. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais impossible pour lui de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Pris de panique, il se redressa brusquement en se remémorant les évènements de ce qui était encore pour lui "la veille".

 **« -Sasuke, t'es enfin réveillé...** _marmonna une voix à demi-endormie._  
 **-Shikamaru ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!**  
 **-Relax, relax... Il y a quinze jours, il y a eu une sorte de déflagration de chakra dans ton appartement et dans celui de Ino. Ça s'est ressenti jusque dans la demeure des Hyuga et on s'est tous retrouvé à l'hôpital.**  
 **-Une déflagration...? »**

Il essayait de s'en rappeler mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de remettre la main sur les faits, Sasuke était prit d'un violent mal de tête qui faisait barrage à sa mémoire.

 **« -Moi non plus je n'ai pas de souvenir de cette soirée. Je me rappelle qu'on a assisté à l'enterrement de Kurenai et...**  
 **-Non, c'était celui d'Iruka-sensei.**  
 **-Ah, vraiment ? »**

Le jeune Nara fixa les bandages de Sasuke et soupira.

 **« -Vous avez été bien blessés quand même.**  
 **-Où sont Naruto et Sakura ?**  
 **-Sakura est dans la chambre sept. Elle voulait absolument venir te voir mais... Tu ne peux pas le voir mais tu peux certainement le sentir : tu es dans un piteux état.**  
 **-Et Naruto ? »**

Un ange passa.  
L'horloge affichait quinze heures, l'hiver était tout proche. Shikamaru, qui est de nature spontanée hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

 **« -Il est toujours dans le coma. Tsunade débranchera la machine qui l'aide à respirer ce soir et si jamais son coeur s'arrête...**  
 **-C'est qu'on ne pourra plus rien faire...**  
 **-J'ai confiance en Naruto. Je sais que ça va aller... »**

Bientôt, le silence s'empara de l'instant où, pour une fois, Sasuke semblait coopératif et avenant.  
Shikamaru le pria de se reposer encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir enlever ses bandages et assister au réveil de son meilleur ami. Sans broncher, il acquiesça et le jeune Nara partit en direction de la chambre 7.

 **« -Yo, Sakura... Comment il va ? »**

La jeune femme aux yeux verts se retourna timidement vers lui et émit un signe de tête négatif, un léger sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

 **« -Je ne sens plus son chakra... Son pouls est faible... Mais rien n'est perdu, j'ai espoir...**  
 **-Je vois... J'ai confiance en lui aussi, ça va aller.**  
 **-Tu as été voir Sasuke-kun ? Comment va t-il ?!**  
 **-Il s'est enfin réveillé. »**

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent de bonheur et son coeur perdit soudain un lourd poids.  
 _"Dieu merci..."_  
Cette nouvelle lui redonna espoir pour son jeune compagnon qui était toujours inconscient.

 **« -Tu entends, Naruto ? Tu n'as jamais voulu perdre contre Sasuke-kun, alors toi aussi, je t'en pris, il faut que tu te réveilles... »**

Dans la foulée, Ino arriva avec un bouquet de fleur rouge qu'elle déposa dans un vase près du jeune Uzumaki endormi. Elle informa sa rivale, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle aussi avait été voir le jeune Uchiha mais qu'il s'était rapidement endormi après le départ de l'élève d'Asuma.

 **« -Tsunade-sama viendra vers quelle heure... ? demanda la blonde.**  
 **-Dix-huit heures... »**

Ses yeux se jetèrent sur l'horloge qui affichait seize heures. L'appréhension montée alors que les minutes défilaient et aucuns signes ne pouvaient prouver que Naruto allait se réveiller ou allait mourir.  
La peur était agrippée à leur ventre comme un bébé à sa maman. Finalement, l'heure fatidique sonna et tout les camarades du fils de Yandaime était là, autour de son lit.

 **« -Sasuke-kun... Comment vont tes yeux ?**  
 **-Plutôt bien. »**

L'Hokage brisa le silence en débranchant la machine qui diffusa un bruit sourd dans la pièce.  
Il y eu un flottement.  
De l'espoir.  
De la désillusion.  
De la peur.  
Des faux espoirs.  
Et soudain...  
La délivrance.

Naruto avait finalement ouvert les yeux sous les regards tous plus heureux les uns que les autres. La jeune Huyga se jeta à son cou pendant qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits emmêlés.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et il trouva enfin l'incommensurable force de se redresser sur ses coudes. Ses yeux livides vagabondèrent sur chaque visage en s'attardant sur leurs traits, puis il fixa Hinata qui pleurait de joie.

 **« -Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Après le soulagement, l'horreur.  
 _« Nous n'oublierons jamais les bons moments, nous ne l'oublierons jamais... »_  
Voilà qu'à cet instant, le jeune Uchiha regrettait amèrement ses paroles dont la contradiction avait été amenée de la plus froide des manières.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Amnésie.**

Les regards effrayés s'appuyaient tous sur les yeux azurs et ronds du Ninja qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Hinata qui s'était rapidement dégagée de l'étreinte maladroite de Naruto commençait à trembler.

 **« -N... Naruto-...kun ?** _bégaya_ _t-elle, tétanisée._

 **-N... Naruto, tu vas faire pleurer Hinata, arrête cette mauvaise blague !** _rassura Sakura sans y croire elle-même. »_

Tsunade se figea et fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce en les rassurant sur le fait qu'après quelques heures de repos, Naruto aurait recouvré la mémoire. Seuls les membres de l'équipe sept étaient restés au chevet de l'amnésique qui s'était rendormi sous l'effet d'une technique lancée par l'Hokage.

 **« -Tsunade-sama...**  
 **-Sakura... Tu vas venir avec moi. Il va falloir une grande quantité de chakra et une préparation minutieuse.**  
 **-Vous voulez dire qu'il a vraiment perdu une partie de sa mémoire... ? »**

Pour toutes réponses, l'Hokage serra les poings. Le jeune Haruno comprit qu'il était urgent de trouver un remède au plus vite pour guérir cette dangereuse amnésie.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, le regard sombre de Sasuke pétrifiait un peu plus la blonde qui se sentait presque coupable de l'état de l'Uzumaki. Les yeux onyx croisèrent ses yeux noisettes et Tsunade lu en lui ce qui semblait être ces paroles : " _Si vous ne le soigner pas rapidement, je vous tue."_  
Elle déglutit en affichant un regard encore plus féroce que celui de pierre qu'arborait Sasuke. C'est Sakura qui, en larmes, brisa cet échange glacial.

 **« -Arrêtez... Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas en vous foudroyant du regard que Naruto va revenir ! Tsunade-sama... Allons-y !**

 **-Tu as raison, Sakura ! Sasuke ! Je te confie Naruto. Arrange toi pour qu'il retrouve naturellement le plus de souvenirs possibles. »**

Il acquiesça pendant que les deux femmes fuyaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Un dernier coup d'œil cendré sembla assassiner Tsunade qui sentait dans les yeux du frère d'Itachi une forte envie de frapper tout ce qui bougeait.  
La porte claqua.

Le soleil piquait vers l'horizon en emplissant la chambre d'hôpital d'une douce lumière orangée.  
Dans son bureau, la senin légendaire ne pu se résoudre à garder le silence devant l'insistance de Shikamaru qui voulait connaître la vérité. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre un air grave.

 **« -Naruto a été gravement touché dans la partie neurologique. Cette amnésie n'est pas anodine, c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour épauler du mieux possible Naruto. Le traitement que je prépare est d'une grande dangerosité c'est pourquoi, plus Naruto retrouvera naturellement la mémoire, moins il aura de séquelles. Je vais avoir besoin du plus de monde possible pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à cette recette.**

 **-Je comprends. Nous allons faire notre possible pour lui, soyez en sûre. Je vais réunir les équipes qui seront à votre disposition. Je compte sur vous. »**

Le jeune Nara tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'hôpital où il trouva la chambre sept déserte. Seul le jeune Uzumaki était étendu sur son lit en blâmant son incompréhension de l'état actuel des choses. Il fit coulisser la porte avant de se diriger vers Naruto.

 **« -Yo, Naruto. Comment te sens-tu ?**  
 **-Naruto... ? Je... Je vais bien, j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais...**  
 **-Je suis Shikamaru Nara, un ami à toi.**  
 **-Shikamaru... Nara... ? »**

Le brun soupira en se demandant par où commencer. Il semblait impassible mais en réalité, il était inquiet pour son ami à la tête blonde.

 **« -Tu as eu un accident et l'Hokage nous a informé de ton état amnésique. »**

Le blond le fixa, complètement incrédule. La notion de "Hokage" avait totalement disparu de son esprit, même le mot "ninja" lui était devenu inconnu, ce qui fit frissonner de peur Shikamaru qui essayait de relativiser.

 **« -Tu as sûrement beaucoup de question, donc on va commencer par les bases.**  
 **-Est-ce que tu répondras à toutes mes questions ?**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-En es-tu capable ? Me connais-tu assez bien ?**  
 **-Je ne suis pas celui qui te connaît le mieux, je l'avoue mais oui, je te connais suffisamment pour endosser ce rôle.**  
 **-Bien. »**

Pendant un long moment, c'est le jeune Nara qui avait le monopole de la parole sous les yeux du blond déboussolé qui luttait tant bien que mal pour dégager le moindre souvenir de ce que disait son ami mais ce fut en quantité minime. Il se souvenait seulement du commandement du monde ninja et de la vie qu'ils devaient mené mais outre les notions de base, il avait tout oublier.

 **« -Je manque de temps pour tout t'expliquer, la nuit est tombée. Je reviendrai demain.**

 **-Attends une minute ! »**

Le fils de Shikaku se tourna brusquement alors qu'il poussait la porte sur la gauche. Naruto croisait les doigts en se frottant le front d'un signe étrange.

 **« -Qui était le garçon brun tout à l'heure dans ma chambre ?**  
 **-Tout à l'heure ? Nous étions un certain nombre et...**  
 **-Non, vous étiez partis. Nous étions seuls. Il me regardait d'un regard noir et sévère. Le soleil se couchait et il était accoudé à la fenêtre l'air rêveur. Quand je me suis réveillé, il s'est approché de moi et m'a frappé de ses deux doigts le front en me disant simplement : "** _ **Je repasserai plus tard."**_  
 **-Ce garçon... C'est Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.**  
 **-Uchiha... Sasuke ?**  
 **-Ce nom ne t'évoque rien ? »**

Naruto eut comme une étrange sensation au niveau du ventre et un violent mal de tête s'empara de son esprit. Ce nom le mettait à la fois mal à l'aise et il ressentait aussi comme une sensation de satisfaction, de protection. Mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire, à sa grande déception.

 **« -Ce garçon... Il m'intrigue... Qui était-ce pour moi ? »**

Shikamaru hésita. La réponse à cette question était probablement la plus difficile à apporter. Il haussa les épaules et fit de nouveau volte-face.

 **« -Qui peut le savoir ?**  
 **-Hh ?**  
 **-Bonne nuit, Naruto. »**

Le blond voulut sauter de son lit et rattraper celui qui venait de partir mais une douleur au niveau des côtes se manifesta et l'immobilisa, impuissant. Toute la nuit, le jeune Uzumaki se tournait et se retournait à la recherche du passé mais ne trouva qu'un néant de réponse. Les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps le faisaient gémir et il ne pu se résoudre à se lever ce soir-là, mais était bien décidé à sortir au plus vite.  
Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla sur le visage enchanteur d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rosâtres et au sourire ravissant.

 **« -Tiens, Naruto, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner !**  
 **-Tu es...**  
 **-Haruno Sakura ! »**

Sakura ne semblait pas affectée par cette question mais une pointe de peine se lu sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait un plateau empli de petites pâtisseries au jeune Uzumaki qui lui sourit chaleureusement en retour.

 **« -Sakura... Tu sens le parfum d'homme.**  
 **-Non mais c'est quoi ces manières de parler à une fille ?! Shannaro ! »**

Le blond eut un petit sourire narquois pour le plus grand bonheur de la belle dont les joues rougirent un peu à ces douces paroles. Au fil du temps, les deux commencèrent à parler de la source même du problème. Cependant, Sakura déplorait l'état de Naruto qui était morose et vide contrairement à ce qu'il était auparavant.

 **« -Nous étions autrefois dans l'équipe sept. C'est à l'académie qu'on s'est rencontré. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens un peu ?**  
 **-Je suis désolé... Je ne me rappelle de rien. »**

Le sourire forcé de la belle s'évanouit peu à peu alors qu'elle essayait de recoller les morceaux mais Naruto n'était plus qu'une coquille vide dépourvu de tous souvenirs. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de se rappeler mais à chaque fois, il échouait lamentablement comme un enfant. Il serra le poing.

 **« -Je crois me souvenir d'une chose... »**

Il pointa du pouce son front sous le regard étonné de Sakura qui appréhendait ce qu'il allait dire.

 **« -J'avais... Un bandeau. »**

Le sourire effacé réapparu alors qu'elle acquiesça avec bonheur cette affirmation et le blond en fut bien fier mais gardait une mine un peu fade qui lui collait au visage. Il lui demanda alors de lui parler de ce qu'il était avant mais malheureusement pour lui, elle devait s'absenter afin de continuer ce qu'elle avait entrepris avec Tsunade.

 **« -Je te laisse, Naruto ! Tu vas avoir de la visite aujourd'hui ! À plus tard.**  
 **-A plus tard, Sakura. »**

La jeune Haruno se surprit à regretter le petit suffixe d'affection que son ami employé auparavant. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Kiba et Lee qui se dirigeaient vers la septième chambre. Ils lui demandèrent si le blond était réveillé, ce qu'elle confirma avec joie.

 **« -Naruto-kun est réveillé ?**  
 **-Oui, il est dans sa chambre... Aller doucement avec lui... Il est très fragile.**  
 **-Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler de sa vie, de l'équipe, de nos liens... De qui il est ?**  
 **-Allez-y en douceur. Certains sujets... Ne doivent pas être abordés. Tout doit être progressif. Pour le moment, ne lui parler pas de l'équipe sept, parler lui de vous, de vos liens... C'est ce qui compte. »**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec compassion et saluèrent la jeune femme pressée par le temps. L'horloge tournait inlassablement alors que les souvenirs envolés restaient en apesanteur au dessus de l'esprit incomplet du petit Uzumaki. Lee essayait de transmettre ses souvenirs par des mimes explicites ainsi qu'une grande conviction dans ce qu'il racontait mais en vain, il eut à peine réussi à faire rire Naruto qui luttait pour se rappeler. Kiba, lui, restait en retrait en jaugeant avec désespoir la situation ; Naruto n'avait plus la lueur d'espoir si particulière qu'il possédait autrefois dans les yeux et pour une raison inconnue, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains eut un pincement au cœur en fixant les iris bleus de son compagnon.

 **« -... et la fois où je t'ai sauvé contre Kimimaro pour que tu puisses aller rattraper Sas-**  
 **-Arrête, Lee !** _intervint Kiba sur un ton froid._  
 **-P... Pardon. »**

Le blond fut intrigué par cette hausse de ton mais n'osa pas en demander la cause, il se sentait terriblement coupable et à la fois, tout le monde lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Malgré cela, malgré les sourires qu'il vit ce jour là, il culpabilisait et ne se retrouvait pas. Des questions se battaient en duel dans son esprit éparpillé en mille morceaux.  
Le soir venu, l'Hokage en personne prit le temps de rendre une visite à son petit protégé. Elle lui parla un moment de son état, lui demanda qui il avait vu et lui cita six noms : Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Choji et Hinata.

 **« -Shikamaru n'est donc pas venu aujourd'hui. Étrange. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu devras resté encore au moins une semaine à l'hôpital.**  
 **-J'en ai marre d'attendre, Tsunade-baa-chan ! »**

Lui même fut étonné de sa réplique qui était comme sortit naturellement de ses lèvres hésitantes. Cependant, il se renfrogna aussitôt qu'il reprit conscience de ce que la blonde était en train de dire.

 **« -C'est mieux ainsi, Naruto. Tu n'as pas de symptôme ? Fièvre, nausée ?**  
 **-Non... »**

Il réfléchit un instant et passa une main ferme sur son ventre en faisant une grimace.

 **« -J'avais mal au ventre hier mais ça va mieux depuis ce matin. J'ai juste une sensation de chaleur, ce n'est pas désagréable.**  
 **-Je vois... »**

A en juger par le regard espiègle de Tsunade, elle soupçonnait quelque chose de s'être passer concernant Kurama. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle devait aller questionner une certaine personne mais qui lui était introuvable depuis la veille.

 **« -Est-ce que tu as des demandes, Naruto ?**  
 **-Et bien... J'ai faim.**  
 **-Une envie en particulier ? »**

Un large rictus s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune, un filet de bave qui en découlait. Il trémoussa et annonça d'un ton très enjoué.

 **« -Des ramens !**  
 **-C'est d'accord. Cependant, tu ne peux pas sortir pour le moment alors je vais te ramener ça. »**

Sakura se tenait dans le couloir et avait une oreille penchée sur la porte. A l'entente de la réponse de Naruto, elle entreprit une petite danse de satisfaction en hurlant intérieurement de joie. Sur ordre de l'Hokage, elle partit chez Ichiraku à qui elle expliqua en passant ce qu'il arrivait à Naruto. Aimablement, il lui offrit un bol de ramen en ajoutant tout ce que son plus fidèle client aimait. Elle gratifia le vieil homme d'un sourire avant de partir à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital. Elle se fit quelque peu bousculer par un homme en capuche qui semblait totalement indifférent à l'état affolé de la jeune femme. Évidemment, elle l'insulta de tous les noms avant de gagner la chambre de son équipier.

Le deuxième soir après l'accident tombait à nouveau. Mais les pensées du jeune Uzumaki restaient vagues et floues. A l'intérieur de lui, il avait envie de partir, il ne reconnaissait personne. Il était toujours choqué mais le choc était tel qu'il en avait oublié de réagir. Il se tournait dans son lit.  
 _"Qui était ce garçon ?", "Qui étais-je ?", "Où sont mes parents ?"_

 **« -Mes parents ?! »**

Le cas de conscience s'éleva jusque dans ses yeux qui s'humidifièrent à faible dose. Des flashs passaient devant lui, effaçant tous les détails autour de lui, se retrouvant un peu comme dans une bulle. Son front se perlait de sueur à mesure que les visions étaient un peu plus claires mais il n'en tira aucunes conclusions, si ce n'est la question : " _Ai-je vraiment des parents ?"_

 **« -Je sens que je ne devrai pas être ici. J'ai envie de bouger... »**

Poussé à partir par un mal inexpliqué, Naruto se leva mais trébucha sur sa propre cheville. Un miroir était situé prêt de son lit et il eut l'envie de ramper vers lui. Il s'en approcha et se mit en tailleur devant son reflet. S'analyser, se jauger, se comprendre, se retrouver, voilà que le petit blond se prêtait à un exercice difficile. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un jeune adulte, ses yeux ronds et azurs avaient une lueur enfantine et ses cheveux au couleurs du blé lui rappelait le soleil de ce jour-là. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il avait l'impression d'être regarder par quelqu'un d'autre. Fidèle à lui-même même dans l'amnésie, il fit une multitude de grimace et en sourit. Malgré tout, il se sentait mal et finit à contre-coeur par regagner son lit si froid. La fenêtre ouverte laissa entrer une douce brise soporifique qui fit somnoler le jeune homme sous ses draps.  
 _"Demain, je sors de là."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel air.**

 _« Le monde défile autour de moi, et je reste ainsi figé, il passe alors que je reste inerte. Je ne le comprends plus, je me rends compte de la différence importante entre la manière dont on voit une chose et celle dont elle est vraiment. Les fleurs fanent quand j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elles vivent, plus je m'approche, plus les choses s'envolent, meurent._  
 _Je suis de l'avis de ceux qui pensent que tout est écrit. Mais dans cette histoire macabre, une page a été brûlée. Et cette page, c'est la mienne. »_

La lune piqua l'horizon en une lumière écarlate. L'aube se leva et une tête blonde contempla la scène, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. La rosée du matin avait donné un coup de fouet à son air fatigué qui avait laissé place à l'envie de se retrouver. Il vit les mêmes visages défilés, reçut les mêmes paroles qu'on envoie par dessus l'épaule à quelqu'un de souffrant, la même hypocrisie lynchante qui vous fait grincer des dents, les mêmes gens, tout simplement.  
Naruto n'avait pas seulement envie de se souvenir, il avait aussi envie de comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi.  
Au final : qui était-il ? Qui étaient ses amis qu'il méprisait tant ? Pourquoi avait-il un poids sur la conscience ?  
Il n'avait envie de voir personne ce jour là, et le soir approcha à grand pas alors que la journée avait été étincelante. Il s'entraîna à marcher un peu avant que la lune ne refasse surface dans le ciel mais en vain, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Même lorsqu'il s'écroulait sur le plancher, il se retrouvait dans son lit le lendemain matin, comme si que quelqu'un l'observait, veillait sur lui. Mais ce soir là, il retourna gentiment dans son lit dont les draps étaient imprégnés d'un parfum qu'il connaissait. Et le lendemain, la boucle se répéta.

Les jours passèrent alors que doucement, les choses se remettaient en place : Tsunade avançait rapidement sur le remède, les amis d'avant passaient régulièrement voir le blond qui se forçait à sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur, il ne ressentait presque rien. La vie avait repris son cours normal dans les rues.  
Assis sur son lit d'hôpital, il soupira enfin.

 **« -Mes jambes suivent de nouveau le mouvement de mes pas... je peux enfin partir. »**

Il se souvint alors des paroles de l'Hokage et arbora un large sourire.  
 _"Naruto... tu n'es pas encore prêt à sortir. Il y a d'abord des choses que tu dois savoir."_  
Peu lui importait car à cet instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à être dehors. Il voulait juste s'en sortir par lui même, redécouvrir le monde dans lequel il était apparemment si bien. Il voulait revivre. Apprendre, courir, sentir le vent griffait ses joues, l'herbe sous ses pieds, le vertige des hauteurs, le courant de l'eau glacée l'emportait ; c'était un enfant à la merci de la nature humaine.  
Le crépuscule eut raison de la vigilance de tous et le jeune homme profita d'un faible courant d'air pour partir en toute discrétion.  
Le premier réflexe qu'il eut était de s'élever sur le plus haut point de Konoha et de contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des petites étincelles flottaient sous ses pieds, les lumières qui éclairaient le village étincelaient sous ses yeux ébahis.

 **« -Je... suis dehors ! »**

Il regardait partout tel un oiseau sorti d'une cage durant des années. Il sautait, courait, criait en traversant à toute allure les rues illuminées de son village natal. Il gagna la forêt et frôlait le sol de ses pieds nus, sans trop savoir où il allait, juste un sentiment de liberté le guider à travers les feuillages, et le vent faisait flotter ses cheveux blonds dans l'air frais d'un début d'automne. Il arriva devant un lac aux reflets d'argents. C'était la pleine lune.  
Le jeune ninja à peine vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt frissonna au contact de cette eau glacée. Il resta immobile un moment devant son reflet.

 **« -Qui... ? Qui suis-je ? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance au final ? Est-ce qu'on se soucie réellement de moi ? »**

Un nuage passa devant la lune, réduisant ainsi la luminosité de la scène au minimum.  
Un bruissement attira son attention derrière lui et resta attentif aux branches qui avaient bougé. Lorsqu'il se retourna en soupirant vers le lac, il trouva de l'autre côté de la rive une silhouette tapis dans l'ombre. Elle était assise sur une branche, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre.

 **« -Qui est là ?! »**

Il resta inerte et figé de peur lorsque deux yeux rouges s'ouvrirent et le dévisagèrent sévèrement.  
Le nuage passa et le jeune Uzumaki se releva doucement en réitérant sa question, mais le silence était la seule réponse qu'il reçut.  
Naruto frissonna de nouveau. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus sec à mesure que les iris meurtrières l'assassinaient.

 **« -Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Ni ce que tu veux. Alors sors de là si tu l'oses et... »**

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que la masse sombre apparût à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux de Naruto ne voyaient plus que des iris rouges aux virgules noires. Il était inerte, pétrifié de peur.  
Il remarqua par les traits de son visage qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon du même âge que lui, ce qui l'effraya encore plus. Alors qu'une perle de sueur dévala la tempe du blond, il sentit le souffle gelé de ce jeune homme frôlait son visage.

 **« -Urusai. »**

Naruto déglutit.  
Il avait l'impression de mourir sur place sans pouvoir se défendre. Son bourreau se redressa, laissant ainsi une distance moins oppressante entre les deux ninjas. Le cœur de l'Uzumaki tapait dans sa poitrine comme une porte qui claque dans un courant d'air. Déboussolé, ses genoux rencontrèrent brusquement l'herbe fraîche et sa main essaya tant bien que mal de canaliser son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus étaient livides et effrayés alors que l'autre le regardait de haut.

 **« -Tu n'as rien à faire dehors à cette heure. »**

Le blond ne répondit pas et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration bien que son pouls saccadé n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette vision d'horreur. Pris d'un courage insolent, il releva la tête.

 **« -Qui... qui es-tu ?**  
 **-Il est l'heure de dormir, Naruto.»**

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et en un haussement de sourcil, Naruto tomba en avant, inconscient. Le jeune homme le rattrapa avant de le porter sur son dos.

 **« -Usuratonkachi... »**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par le souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il dût se pincer pour constater qu'il était bien vivant. Il soupira.  
Ses souvenirs étaient très vagues mais les deux rubis qu'il avait contemplé était une vision d'horreur qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Il resta coucher quelques minutes, incapable de bouger tant la peur lui tenait le ventre. Son front perlé de sueur était brûlant et son pouls était de nouveau saccadé. Après s'être raisonné, il se releva sur les coudes et observa attentivement tout autour de lui.  
Son regard se porta bien rapidement sur l'endroit où il était : ça ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre d'hôpital.  
Il remua sous les draps et ne voulait pas en sortir. Il remarqua alors que le parfum qu'il y avait sur ces draps était le même que sur les linges de l'hôpital. Ce détail l'intrigua mais un bruit le sortît de sa réflexion. Le chat du voisin d'en dessous avait une énième fois marché trop près des pots de fleurs de son maître qui râla, mécontent. Naruto laissa ses membres retomber lourdement sur le matelas à la literie blanche. Il n'était pas six heures sur le réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet mais il se résigna à se lever. Il explora les environs : c'était un appartement spacieux doté de six belles pièces ; salon, cuisine, chambre, salle de bain, toilettes et une autre pièce qui était fermée à clef. Il n'eut pas à être longtemps en quête de nourriture puisque le petit déjeuner était déjà disposé sur la table. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il était chez lui ou chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.  
Sans doute encore trop remué par les récents événements, il n'eut pas le cœur à explorer les environs mais la curiosité viendrait le piquer bien assez tôt. Il s'attabla et découvrir avec appétit le petit déjeuner qui s'offrait à lui : riz, omelette, saumon grillé ; tout lui donnait incroyablement envie de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. C'est avec un sourire resplendissant qu'il dévora son repas, tout en essayant de se souvenir si cet appartement si bien rangé était le sien.  
" _Je ne pensais pas être si maniaque_..." conclu t-il en ricanant.

Après s'être rempli l'estomac, il partit vers la salle de bain mais cet endroit ne lui était en aucun cas familier. Tout était bien rangé, ordonné et à sa place et il se demanda bien assez vite s'il était comme ça avant. Il entra par une porte coulissante du couloir et atterrit en face d'un miroir. La pièce était spacieuse et chaude. Une grande baignoire d'angle trônait dans le coin gauche de la pièce tandis qu'une douche à l'italienne remplissait l'autre côté. Entre les deux, un lavabo ainsi d'un grand miroir les séparaient. Tout était très relaxant, tant l'atmosphère que la décoration. Il n'y avait pas de point de lumière, mais la douce lumière tamisée des néons muraux remplissaient la pièce de manière zen. Dans la douche, il y avait un renfoncement dans le mur en guise de banc en pierre, ce qui était très esthétique. Naruto se déshabilla et se mît sous le plafonnier qu'il alluma.

 **« -AAAHHHH C'EST QUOI CA ?! »**

Alors qu'il se savonnait, il remarqua avec une certaine stupeur une étrange marque noire sur son ventre. Comme un enfant maladroit, il frotta toujours plus fort dans l'espoir innocent de "faire partir la tâche" mais rien n'y faisait. Il y mît un tel entrain qu'il tomba à plusieurs reprises en glissant sur le sol de la douche à l'italienne.

 **« -J... j'abandonne... »** _conclu t-il, la tête pleine de bosse._

Une fois son exercice terminé, il s'habilla d'un short noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même teinte qui étaient pliés soigneusement au bout de son lit à la couverture noire. Il remarqua alors, pliée sur le lavabo une veste couleur orangée ainsi qu'un pendentif à la pierre bleue disposé dessus. Il les enfila, sans réfléchir.  
Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement, faisant frémir le jeune blond qui se sentît incroyablement coupable.  
"Je crois que je vais passé un sale quart d'heure."  
Sous l'insistance de la personne, Naruto partit ouvrir la porte d'un geste méfiant et découvrit le visage de Shikamaru qui semblait étonné puis, il soupira.

 **« -Évidemment... jamais dans les rangs vous deux ! Vous faites votre loi comme il vous plaît de la faire ! Je te jure... heureusement qu'il a eu de bon argument, sinon tu serais à l'hôpital.**

 **-D-Désolé ! Je... c'est simplement que... et... de qui tu parles ? Grâce à qui suis-je en liberté ? »**

Le jeune Nara témoigna de nouveau d'un étonnement très vite effacé par un soupir.

 **« -Personne, ça n'a pas d'importance. Bien. Je suis chargé de te faire le tour de la ville et demain, tu...**  
 **-Je ?**  
 **-Tu verras. Allons-y. »**

Il l'entraîna dehors sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire mais l'Uzumaki suivit silencieusement ; il était juste calme. Justement trop calme.

Avant de commencer à explorer les rues avenantes de Konoha, Shikamaru s'arrêta un instant.

 **« -Naruto... regarde bien autour de toi. Regarde bien les gens, observe les. Toi aussi, tu es comme eux. Un ninja. Je ne sais pas si certains détails t'interpelleront mais... Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.**  
 **-Ninja ?**  
 **-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ces choses là. Tu réapprendras. Ça prendra du temps, mais la mort ne te court pas après alors... »**

Un sourire illumina le visage du brun qui se retourna vers son ami.

 **« -J'ai confiance en toi. »**

Quelque part au fond de lui, Naruto fut agréablement surpris par ces paroles si spontanées et un rictus étira ses lèvres en réponse du jeune guide et acquiesça.

 **« -Compte sur moi ! »**

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour de la ville et arrivèrent bien rapidement devant le commerce d'Ichiraku.

 **« -Tu vois ce stand ? Et bien tu as passé des heures et des heures ici. Tu veux rentrer ?**

 **-M-Mmh. »**

Ils y rentrèrent et à peine le seuil de la porte fut franchi que Naruto se sentait déjà comme chez lui. Il avait dans le fond un sentiment de réconfort dans ce si petit endroit. Ce n'était pas un banal restaurant, il sentait qu'il faisait parti de lui et depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de nouveau de la chaleur dans son coeur fragile.

 **« -Ah, Naruto ! Comme d'habitude ? »**

Le blond se tourna vers Shikamaru comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire et son ami lui répondit d'un simple pouce en l'air.

 **« -Euh... non, merci, je...**  
 **-Ben alors mon grand, tu manques d'enthousiasme ! Une double ration te ferait peut-être du bien ? Aller, c'est pour moi aujourd'hui ! »**

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers Shikamaru d'un air à la fois désolé et désapprobateur en lui glissant légèrement à l'oreille : "Je viens de finir de déjeuner... et c'était sacrément copieux !"

 **« -Désolé, Ichiraku, mais nous repasserons plus tard, on a encore beaucoup de chose à faire. À plus !**

 **-O-Oi, repassez quand vous vous voulez ! »**

Sur le chemin, Naruto était de nouveau réconforté, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant à qui on aurait donné des bonbons. Shikamaru s'arrêta un instant devant une grande demeure et pria Naruto de restait bien sagement le temps qu'il règle une petite chose.  
Il acquiesça avec certitude mais le jeune Nara savait bien ce qu'il allait se produire. Lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, Naruto commença à courir dans les rues. Il se dirigea vers le point le plus propice à ce qui l'intriguait et leva les yeux brillants vers les visages de pierres.

 **« -C'est magnifique ! »**

Pour une raison inconnue, ces visages dans la roche lui semblaient familiers. Il se sentait chez lui, ici, à Konoha et ce même s'il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa mémoire. Celui qu'il aimait le plus admirer était le quatrième. Ses traits avaient quelque chose de spécial, de singulier. Alors qu'il recula sans prendre garde pour élargir son champ de vision, il heurta quelqu'un.

 **« -Aïe ! »**

Le petit garçon se frotta la tête avant de grommelait sans même regarder à qui il avait à faire.

 **« -Non mais ça ne va pas de reculer comme ça !**  
 **-Si tu regardais devant toi au lieu de courir dans tous les sens !**  
 **-Hmm ? Naruto nii-chan ! »**

Le petit brun aux lunettes d'aviateur laissa place à une expression de joie mais aussi de pitié, ce qui vexa légèrement l'Uzumaki qui essayait de toutes ses forces de rechercher dans sa mémoire le visage du jeune enfant.

 **« -Tu... tu es... euh... mon... frère ? N-Non... enfin...**

 **-Laisse tomber. Je suis Konohamaru ! Nous ne sommes pas frères, non... mais un jour, je te surpasserai ! Tu devrais être avec Shikamaru. »**

Naruto se mît à faire la moue devant l'autorité injustifiée du petit qui partit en le laissant sur une impression plutôt mitigée. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Naruto ria. Il retourna devant la grande demeure comme si de rien n'était et vit Shikamaru en sortir avec une expression plutôt déçue sur le visage.

 **« -Ce n'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard. Naruto, promet moi que tu n'as pas bougé d'ici, hein ?**

 **-Hein ? Jamais de la vie, je suis resté droit comme un piquet !**

 **-Inutile de mentir, je te connais par cœur. »**

Un rire étouffé s'empara de la gorge de Naruto qui suivit le jeune Nara partit devant en répétant le même mensonge mais personne n'y aurait cru.  
Ils passèrent la journée l'un avec l'autre. Le blond s'émerveillait d'un rien, mais ne vit pas ce que Shikamaru voulait qu'il remarque. De fil en aiguille, le brun commençait à retrouver une infime partie de son ancien ami qui avait presque retrouvé son énergie. Mais Naruto simulait. Il achevèrent leur journée chez Ichiraku avec un bol de ramen. Le blond était toujours aussi désorienté mais prenait sur lui pour ne laisser paraître que le strict minimum. Il avait parfois le regard livide et l'air effacé mais il rectifiait le tire avec "ce sourire là", celui qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas d'être faux. Quelque part, Naruto commençait doucement à se retrouver lui-même bien que tout soit encore très flou dans son esprit.

Avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, Naruto attrapa la manche de Shikamaru qui s'apprêtait à quitter le restaurant.

 **« -Dis, Shikamaru, l'appartement dans lequel j'étais ce matin... c'est bien le mien ?**

 **-Disons que... »**

Le regard inquiet de Naruto quant à son habitat résonna le brun qui allait trop en dire comme à l'accoutumée.

 **« -Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit, Naruto. »**

Le blond partit en direction de cet appartement qui se situait au troisième étage, c'est-à dire le dernier. Il arriva dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était séparé de l'autre pièce par une sorte de plan de travail en pierre qui ne couvrait même pas toute la longueur. Il repassa par le salon pour se faufiler dans le couloir avant de prendre la deuxième porte à droite.  
Il se déshabilla et déposa ses affaires en boules sur le côté du lavabo puis alla dans sa chambre située à côté de la salle de bain. La nuit était déjà tombée et le blond était épuisé par sa journée. Alors qu'il entrait dans son lit, il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il avait été refait et que tout avait été débarrassé et rangé. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'il n'était pas tout seul ici mais fut bien rapidement distrait par ce que sa main venait de toucher sous son oreiller.  
C'était froid et dur.  
Il agrippa l'objet et l'extirpa rapidement des draps. Une lumière de chevet était disposée à sa gauche, il l'alluma afin de découvrir ce qu'était cette chose intrigante.  
Ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan s'écarquillent aussitôt.

 **« -Mais c'est... mon bandeau frontal...? »**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Ca avance ! L'histoire va bientôt trouver un axe, ne vous en faites pas si vous vous y "perdez" (même si tout me parait clair) et... Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Amertume.**

 _« Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais loin. Que j'étais bien. Me rattacher à cette vie n'est d'aucune utilité pour personne alors dis-moi pourquoi... je suis encore là ? »_

Un courant d'air s'empara de la pièce, gelant sur place Naruto qui resta perplexe face à ce qui lui revenait en mémoire.  
Iruka... Sakura...  
La fenêtre claqua.

Ses yeux écarquillés et sa pupille palpitante trahissaient pour la première fois la surprise, cette émotion oubliée depuis un certain temps et il savait. Il savait qui était Iruka. C'était le seul élément dont il pouvait se souvenir.  
Et il savait pourquoi, comment, ce que représentait ce bandeau. Et à la fois, il ne savait plus. Il se souvint du sang, il se souvint de sa voix.  
Il cria.

Tout dans sa tête entrait en conflit et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses lésions neurologiques.

 _« Chaque pas vers ce qu'il était avant risque d'être douloureux. »_

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit.  
Les rideaux volaient au gré du vent agité, le visage déformé de Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer, et les larmes coulèrent. La douleur, il en avait oublié la force destructrice. Lui, à qui chaque émotions avaient échappées, était en train de se reconstruire et de se détruire en même temps. Cette sensation, il aurait préféré l'oublier, sans aucun doute.  
Il bondit de son lit et parcourut tout le village de Konoha jusqu'à la demeure de son seul souvenir, son seul espoir de s'accrocher à ce monde.  
Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse.

 **-Iruka-sensei ! Sensei !**

Il frappa de toutes ses forces en essayant de contenir ses larmes face à tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire, mais c'était inévitable.

 **-Sensei...**

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte de bois, les yeux humides et cernés.  
Comment pouvait-il se souvenir aussi bien d'un visage, d'une voix, de ses manies, ses habitudes en faisant abstraction de tout le reste ?

 **-Oui... je me souviens... si vous saviez... comme j'aimerais vous serrez dans mes bras...**

Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui même, la pluie commençait à tomber. Oui, il se souvenait de la douleur.  
De la perte.  
Iruka était mort.

Son seul espoir était mort.  
Son seul souvenir était mort avant qu'il n'en ai conscience.  
" _Sakura_..."

Il se leva et se dirigea inconsciemment vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Ses jambes tremblaient, il était trempé de la tête au pied mais essayait tant bien que mal de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Dans les couloirs qui menaient au bureau, il fit pris d'un vertige avant de distinguer une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se précipiter vers lui en hurlant son nom.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla de nouveau à l'hôpital mais il n'avait pas le coeur à résister. Pas le courage de recommencer. Sakura se tenait près de lui dans le plus grand des silences. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit le sourire inquiet de son amie.

 **-Naruto... tu es enfin réveillé.**

Il se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux comme pour reconstruire le puzzle défait dans sa tête. Il grimaça.

 **-Sakura... je... Iruka-sensei est...**

La jeune Haruno s'avança et le serra dans ses bras, une larme au coin de l'œil.

 **-Je sais. Je suis désolée que tu aies à revivre tout ça... j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'éviter certaine souffrance... mais... je ne peux juste pas. Le traitement n'est pas encore prêt...**

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait resté inerte et désœuvré, il resserra l'étreinte d'une manière à la fois hésitante et inquiétante.

 **-Sakura... dis-moi, s'il te plaît... dis-moi que c'est la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivée... que je ne ressentirai plus une aussi grande peine... j'étais heureux... n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Naruto...**

Une larme dévala la joue droite de Sakura qui ne savait pas comment rassurer son ami, qui avait souffert bien plus que ça dans l'antériorité de sa vie. Un frisson la parcourut à l'écoute de la voix cassée de son ami.

 **-Je ne veux pas me souvenir des mauvaises choses... c'est trop dur à encaisser... je ne veux... pas...**

A l'intérieur, la seule fille de la team sept frissonnait de peur quant aux découvertes que Naruto allait encore faire.  
" _Saura t-il faire face ?", "c'est si cruel..."_  
De son côté, l'Uzumaki avait perdu de nouveau sa combativité. Il était redevenu vide, dénué de parole, dénué d'expression, une feuille morte parmi les autres.  
La jeune femme se souvint avec tristesse sa conversation de la nuit précédente.

 **-Tsunade-sama... ce n'est pas une bonne idée... souffrir autant dans une vie... Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça une deuxième fois !**

Incrédule et désappointée, la blonde s'était contentée de baisser les yeux devant les larmes de sa disciple.

 **-Je veux juste... qu'on lui offre une vie meilleure... qu'on fasse notre maximum... Effaçons le passé, je ne veux pas qu'il le revive... c'est au dessus de mes forces... je sais à présent pourquoi... pourquoi Sasuke agit comme ça... et le pourquoi de son choix...**

Les yeux de l'Hokage commençait aussi à pétiller à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
La décision n'appartenait qu'à Naruto. Sakura en tremblait.

 **-Tsunade-sama, je vous en supplie... oublions. Nul besoin de lui faire prendre un traitement si dangereux... pour le faire souffrir encore plus... s'il vous plaît...**

 **-Tu as peut-être raison, Sakura... tu as raison sur toute la ligne... mais...**

 **-S'il vous plaît, shishou... en tant que son amie... en tant que votre élève... en tant que shinobi, je vous en conjure... renoncez. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état et...**

Elle baissa ses iris vertes sur le sol embarrassé de ses larmes, mouillé à l'excès par ses sentiments si contradictoires.  
Le soigner, ou aller dans le sens de sa maladie, de ce malheureux accident ?

 **-Ça fait mal !**

Alors que Sakura quitta la pièce en larme, Tsunade venait de baisser les bras. Son poing tremblant ne tremblait plus, il savait contre quoi il devait se battre. Il devait effacer le passé et ouvrir la voie, se battre pour son futur. Pour un futur meilleur que la vie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Naruto était important pour elle, mais pas que. Il était important pour tout le monde, pour certaines personnes plus que d'autres.  
Ils se battraient pour lui.  
Parce qu'il s'était battu pour eux.

Sakura revint à elle, secouée légèrement par Naruto. Il retira sa main de son épaule.

 **-Je veux sortir.**

 **-Ay. Tu peux sortir... et tu verras... tu y arriveras. Parce que tu es courageux... le Naruto que je connais...**

 **-N'existe plus. Je ne sais pas si... je pourrais redevenir comme avant... te donner tout ce que je devrais... mais j'essaierai... je te le promet.**

 **-Non, Naruto. Des promesses, tu m'en as assez faites...**

Naruto se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte devant l'impuissance de Sakura qui se blâmait de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
La veille, elle avait reçu un ordre. Ordre qui l'empêchait d'agir pour le moment.  
Le blond se retourna avant de franchir le seuil de la porte coulissante.

 **-Où est... mon bandeau ?**

 **-Chez toi... dis... Naruto... prend soin de toi... je pars. Je ne serai pas là pendant un petit moment au village et je veux que tu te préserves. N'approche pas... certaines personnes. Ne vas pas dans certains endroits... fais ce que te dis ton coeur.**

 **-J'y veillerai, Sakura-chan.**

Il se surprit tout seul à l'énonciation de ce petit suffixe mais en voyant le visage illuminé de la belle, il ne pût se résoudre à s'excuser ou même à justifier cette parole insensée qui reprenait soudain tout un sens.  
Il la gratifia d'un sourire, hypocrite ou sincère, personne n'aurait pu le dire et partit. Sakura aborda désormais un visage déterminé avant de serrer son bandeau contre son front -pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
Sa mission était lancée.

Naruto s'empressa de tracer sa route sans même se rendre compte des regards qui pesaient sur lui, sans se rendre compte que chaque murmure l'assassinait secrètement, que chaque messe basse était un un coup de plus dans le moral du détenteur de Kyubi. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Naruto, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Qui aurait pu le mener dans la bonne direction à cet instant ? Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, il se sentait seul.  
Ce n'était même pas qu'une impression ; il était seul, comme avant. Et il avait perdu le seul qui aurait pu être là pour lui, comme quand il était petit.  
Il récupéra son bandeau frontal disposé sur son lit et s'empressa de repartir vers cette petite rive sur laquelle il avait croisé les opales assassines.  
Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre qui bordait la rive en songeant aux souvenirs qu'il avait avec Iruka puisque c'était les seuls qu'il avait désormais.

 **-Oi, Naruto-kun !**  
 **-Lee...?**

Le jeune homme aux yeux ronds sourit à Naruto de toutes ses dents ce qui fit naître un rire moqueur des lèvres du jeune blond. Mais l'air triste et noir de ses yeux ne disparaissait pourtant pas.

 **-Naruto-kun... Fais de ton mieux ! N'as-tu pas remarqué, autour de toi ?**

Comme pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas une chose matérielle, Naruto fit un tour sur lui-même pour finalement faire face à l'air sérieux du jeune Lee.

 **-Tu n'as pas encore vu... ce que c'est... qu'être un shinobi ? Iruka-sensei en était un... et un sacrément courageux ! Un jour, tu te souviendras... et tu reprendras ta voie...**

Naruto écoutait sans comprendre. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait plus aucunes notions de ce qu'était un "shinobi" ou un "Hokage". C'était devenu des notions abstraites et personne ne lui avait fait de démonstration de peur de créer de nouvelles lésions cérébrales.  
Il voyait en Lee une lumière inconnue qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts alors que Lee parlait sans s'arrêter des aventures qu'ils avaient vécus. Mais toujours rien. Juste un sentiment de "déjà-vu".  
Lee, ne voulant pas le brusquer, évita les démonstrations de chakra et les détails explicites sur leurs missions. Mais au fond, il avait de la peine de voir les yeux de son ami complètement éteints de la lueur qu'ils avaient avant. Avant tout ça.  
Avant cet accident.  
Le brun décida de repartir d'où il venait en saluant chaleureusement Naruto d'un signe de main.

 **-Gambate, Naruto-kun !**

L'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas vraiment. En réalité, il ne comprenait même pas du tout ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui. Il regarda Lee s'en aller puis soudain, disparut brusquement dans les feuillages. Naruto eut un cri d'étonnement ; Comment avait-il fait pour disparaître ainsi ?

 **-L-Lee ? Lee ?! Tout va bien ?!**

Pas de réponse.  
La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu, c'était les pieds de son ami frôlaient les feuilles mortes, puis un léger bruit -comme si que le vent était fouetté. Il chercha dans les feuillages la moindre trace de Lee mais celui-ci fut complètement porté disparu en une fraction de seconde.

 **-Bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!**

 **-Alors tu ne comprends toujours pas ?**

Le blond se retourna brusquement vers l'autre rive alors que la silhouette disparue sous ses yeux ébahis. Il dût refaire volte-face pour apercevoir le jeune homme qui le tourmentait. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bandés par des lanières de lin blanches. Naruto imaginait derrière ce bandeau des iris verdâtres mais secoua la tête à la pensée de cette image.

 **-Qui es-tu ?!**

 **-Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce soir là ?**

 **-Arrêtez tous... de me poser la même question... je ne fais pas semblant. J'ai oublié. Tout. Je réitère ma question : Qui es-tu ?!**

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel les nuages passaient devant le timide soleil d'automne. Les feuilles voltigeaient au gré du vent qui souffla quelques bourrasques de très faible intensité.  
Naruto sentait quelque chose entre lui et ce garçon mais même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne se souviendrait pas de lui.

 **-Je m'appelle Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.**

 _« Ce garçon... c'est Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. »_  
 _"C'était donc lui..."_  
Naruto avança vers lui avec une expression attendrie puis, à peine à quelques centimètres de son camarade, il lui prit la main.

 **-Enchanté, Sasuke. Nulle besoin de présentation de mon côté... n'est-ce pas ?**

Le Brun, étonné par ce contact et par ses mots, se contenta simplement de resserrer l'étreinte de leur doigt avant de s'en dégager rapidement. Sa cécité temporaire l'empêchait de distinguer les mimiques de visage qu'arborait souvent Naruto mais devina bien rapidement qu'elles devaient totalement être absentes. Le brun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et pourtant, il se sentait vulnérable face à l'innocence de ce qui était encore il y a un mois "son meilleur ami".

 **-Je suppose qu'ils ont déjà dû... te raconter un peu ta vie ?**

 **-Tu supposes bien. Mais bizarrement, tu n'en fais pas parti.**

Un rictus cynique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha tandis que le jeune Uzumaki porta une expression colérique sur son visage. Il fronça froidement les sourcils.

 **-Mais ils me mentent. Chaque sons qui sortent de leur bouche sonnent faux. J'ai du mal à croire à cette vie.**

-Quelle vie ? Tu ne sais encore rien. Tu n'es plus qu'un enfant.

Le poing hâlé de Naruto se contracta avec une certaine amertume.

 **-J'essaie de recoller les morceaux mais...**

 **-Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. Ne te force pas si tu n'en ressens pas le besoin, ni l'envie.**

 **-J'ai pitié des regards que j'ai vu.**

Amené dans l'exercice de son rôle, Sasuke empoigna délicatement les linges blancs qui couvraient ses deux billes couleur charbon et fit glisser les bandages immaculés de sang sur le sol. Naruto déglutit, déconcerté par les deux yeux noirs qui le scrutaient sévèrement.

 **-En revanche, moi, je serai sans aucune pitié avec toi.**

Le blond eut un mouvement de recule dans lequel il manqua de tomber dans l'eau de la rivière.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?**

Bien loin de ce qu'il était avant, la voix du blondinet laissait entendre la peur et l'incompréhension à chacun de ses mots. L'Uchiha resta de marbre.

 **-Je vais t'apprendre.**

 **-M'apprendre quoi ? Refaire l'histoire de ma vie ? Non, merci ! J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ! Iruka-sensei est le seul dont je me souvienne... et je...**

 **-Je ne t'apprendrai pas qui tu es, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Quant à Iruka, il a été ton sensei. Alors laisse moi être le tien.**

Naruto baissa sa garde et se jeta brusquement sur l'herbe en se mettant en tailleur.

 **-Je ne sais même pas... ce qu'il m'enseignait. Les matières élémentaires... je suppose.**

 **-La maitrise du chakra. La vie de shinobi. C'est ce qu'il t'apprenait. Et c'est ce que tu vas devoir réapprendre, c'est la seule chose dont tu vas devoir te souvenir pour avancer.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez à la fin ? Chakra, c'est quoi ça ? Et shino-machin-chose, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Foutez-moi la paix.**

Le brun souleva son index et son majeur au niveau de son nez et se volatilisa sous les yeux arrondis de son camarade. Il entendit un sorte de fouettement derrière lui et un genou soutenir son dos.

 **-C'est... impressionnant.**

L'incrédulité de Naruto éveilla en Sasuke une sorte de mélancolie à l'époque où Naruto l'admirait non pas pour ses beaux yeux mais pour la technique de ses mouvements.

 **-Ce n'est rien comparé à la multitude de chose que l'on peut faire.**

Sasuke diminua la distance qui les séparait en une fraction de seconde et réapparu devant le blond ce qui continua de faire grandir l'étonnement chez l'Uzumaki.

 **-Tu es tellement rapide... c'est incroyable.**

 **-Et pourtant je ne suis rien à côté du Youndaime Hokage.**

L'esprit de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de ce terme. Il se concentra, fixant au possible les iris cendrées de Sasuke comme si que la réponse s'y trouvait.

 **-Comment s'appelait-il ?**

 **-Minato Kamikaze.**

Ses iris bleuets s'agrandirent comme si qu'un morceau de son esprit s'était recollé. Il repensa involontairement aux visages gravés dans la roche qu'il contemplait souvent depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Il chercha un peu plus intensément le lien entre ces deux éléments et s'étonna.

 **-C'est le quatrième... celui auquel je voulais ressembler... Youndaime Hokage.**


End file.
